Aleksanterii Brandt
Although often described as stoic by others, Aleksanterii is deeply compassionate for the lives of those around him. Loyal to the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic, Aleksanterii will stop at nothing to protect the innocent and uphold the ideas of truth, justice, and mercy. Wherever there is a battle to be fought, a life to be saved, or a fire to be put out, Brandt will be the first to charge. BIOGRAPHY Aleksanterii Brandt was born on Coronet City, Corellia, to a poor family that lived in the slums, only escaping poverty when his force sensitivity was noticed by a passing Green Jedi from the Corellian Jedi Order. As he was very young when he was recruited into the order, he never knew his family, having only his surname, Brandt, as a reminder of his origins. For several years, he was trained and educated by the Corellian Jedi, honing his force sensitivity while also being taught lessons on the importance of independence and the duty that Jedi served. Before he became an apprentice in the Green Jedi Order, Aleksanterii thought deeply about the things he had been taught over the years as a youngling, and finally understood that a life defending only the citizens of Coronet City was not his force abilities should be used for. Sneaking out one night, Aleksanterii became a stowaway on a freighter to Coruscant, where he found the Jedi Acadamy, and, explaining his situation, found himself a new tutor in the ways of the force. His new master, Raykav Yisana, taught him the Way of the Guardian, and soon enough Aleksanterii was a true Jedi Knight. After returning to the Jedi Temple after fighting in the Great Galactic War against the Empire, the Sacking of Coruscant occurred, which lead to the death of his master, Raykav Yisana, tens of thousands of innocent lives. On that day, Aleksanterii understood that the need for a true guardian of the people was greater now more than ever. EDUCATION Aleksanterii learned the ways of the force, as he was brought into the Corellian Jedi Order at a young age, but nevertheless was taught many of the same things that others would know; mathematics, history, sciences, at least to a level of good understanding. His best education, however, has been the experiences he’s gained over the years from adventure and combat. EXPERIENCE As a Guardian in the Jedi Order, Aleksanterii has mastered the use of the lightsaber, and has learned to use it best in a balanced stance due to his years fighting Imperials and other enemies of the Republic while also protecting innocents. He is most effective fighting head on, moving like lightning across the battlefield while fighting his enemies. PERSONALITY Although seeming stoic or aloof to outside viewers, Aleksanterii is deeply compassionate for the lives of those around him. He considers honesty to be one of the greatest virtues one can have, and so believes in telling the truth in most situations. He holds the values of independence and freedom highly, believing the Galactic Republic to be a bastion of it in a galaxy of darkness. Likes: independence, honesty, the Galactic Republic, good food, most music, history (both Republic and Corellian), non-fictional literature, and the occasional drink at the bar. Dislikes: preying on the weak, needless killing, the Empire, avoiding one’s duty, failing his duty & ASSETS Aleksanterii wears heavy armor to bear the brunt of blaster fire and the occasional lightsaber, while also wearing robes over them so as not to bring attention to himself on hostile worlds. He uses a lightsaber himself, it's crystal blue as befits a Jedi Guardian. He also owns and maintains an FT-8 Star Guard, and makes use of the assets given to him by the Jedi Order. Category:Characters